This is a renewal application for our previously funded grant to participate in the Western Cancer Study Group (WCSG). We are applying together with the entire WCSG for the three year period Jan. 1974 - Dec 1976. Over the last sixteen months 42 patients have been placed on 13 protocols of the Western Cancer Study Group. With the help of a fulltime clinical researh assistant, more patients continue to be enrolled in WCSG studies. The response of other physicians and the Executive Committee of the Permanente Clinic have been excellent. Their cooperation and support, together with continuing expansion of the Kaiser Foundation Health Plan assures a continuing growth of prospective patients for WCSG protocols.